1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus and an optical system, to optically correct a hand tremor and thereby prevent image quality degradation due to hand tremor by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of image photographing apparatus, such as digital camera or camcorder, would generally have hand tremor even with an extreme care exhibited by a user. Smaller or more light-weighted cameras or camcorders are more susceptible to the hand tremor. Such hand tremor affects a photographed image, and this problem is specifically worse, if the camera or camcorder is carried around. Therefore, the hand tremor is very important problem to address in order to obtain high quality image.
Particularly, a photographing apparatus with a zoom function is variably influenced by the hand tremor, depending on magnification of the optical system, and thus efficiently preventing the hand tremor within an adjustable range of focal length is difficult.
The hand tremor is stabilized mainly by an electronic manner and an optical manner. As for the electronic manner, there are mainly the Electronic Image Stabilization (EIS) such as a charge coupled device (CCD) control, and the Digital Image Stabilization (DIS) such as field memory vibration control.
However, the CCD electronic image stabilization does not use a portion of the CCD pixels, and thus can have about 20% or 30% of image deterioration compared to the photographing area of the CCD.
As for the optical manner of tremor stabilization, generally a prism is used, or a portion of the lens is moved to stabilize the tremor. It is desirable to use an optical tremor stabilization using the entire CCD pixels to avoid image degradation.
Most of users will prefer a photographing product that is influenced less by the hand tremor. Therefore, a method is required, which can stabilize the hand tremor more efficiently.